


Truth or dare?

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Is Not Married, Domestic Avengers, Infinity War never happened, Magic, Multi, Peter is Bruce's kid, Peter is Natasha's kid, Peter is an intern, Truth or Dare, civil war never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: Avengers play truth or dare and couples and lovers are revealed. The third person. Present tense.





	1. Stucky

"I'm bored!" Clint whined after they had finished destroying a HYDRA base.

'I hope that base was the last,' thought Steve, as he looked over at Bucky, who flinched when the name HYDRA was mentioned.

'There's nothing to doooo!' the whining continued.

'Oh shut up you big bag of Whinge!' scolded an irritated-looking Tony.

Everyone was bored, not just Clint. The mission was quick and uneventful and they had no paperwork to fill in. Tony was irritated with Steve and Bucky as well, who kept shooting pining looks towards each other.

Just then Tony smirked as a mischievous thought to get the ancients to spill the beans entered his mind.

"If everyone's sooo bored, why don't we all just play a few rounds of truth or dare? Consider it team bonding! I'll get the drinks!" Tony yelled. "Why do we need drinks to play?" Sam asked

"In case ya too chicken, consider it a forfeit. And Thor left some Asgardian mead down here, ya know, the kind that gets supersoldiers drunk, so we can all play." Tony said excitedly.

"Bruce and I won't play. Bruce would forfeit every time and he can't get drunk and there need to be at least two sober people. One to watch the sleeping kids, another to watch the drunk kids." Natasha announced for her and Bruce.

"Suit your self" Tony grumbled, supprised Natasha spoke for Bruce. What was going on between them? "F.R.I.D.A.Y? Avengers assemble."

 **_Five minutes later in the Avengers Common Room at the top of the tower_ ** _All the Avengers' lounge on personalised chairs around a huge fluffy rug with the Avengers' symbols it. All are wearing their personalised Onesies. Bruce and Natasha are not there yet._

"Right, where are those two, its been nearly half an hour since the last person got here," Tony exclaimed. "Maybe Bruce would come if something was being blown up or damaged?" Clint smirked, gesturing at Natasha's chair.

Natasha was less scary than a disappointed/sad Bruce. With a grin, Tony formed his suit around his arm and aimed a blaster at Black Widows chair blowing it to smithereens, just as Nat and Bruce walked in.

"Why? That's my only question." Natasha said coldly.

"Nat, it's fine, they just wanted us to hurry up and thought we would come quicker if something was exploding." Bruce calmed down a grumpy assassin by placing a hand on her back. This confused some when Natasha accepted the gesture and leaned against his arm, rather than flinching away as she did with the rest of the team.

"Ugh fine, well as my chairs gone, I'll have to sit on the floor then." Natasha moaned as Bruce collapsed - with a smile towards Natasha -  into his Green armchair that had the words 'Hulk Smash' emblazoned on in thick black bubble writing.

Nat went over and lay against Bruce's feet, nestling against his strong legs (Bruce has a lot of muscle as apparently the Gamma Radiation gave him that as well as _the other guy_ _)_. Tony raised a curious eyebrow but Natasha shut him up with an _**'**_ _ **I could kill you and hide your body for a year before you were noticed to be missing'**_ glare.

"I'll start!" Tony yelled, eager to not be killed today, "Cap, truth or dare?"  
"Uhh, truth?" Steve said.  
"When did you meet Bucky?" Tony asked curiously  
"Oh!" Cap blushed ever so slightly (Not visible unless you were searching for it *cough* Tony *cough*), "when we were three, I think it was at the park," Replied the Captin sheepishly  
"WHAT! You've been friends for... like... 40 years!" Tony stumbled over the words.  
"Uh no, more like 50 years!" Grinned a laughing Bucky.

"You got right that right Jerk" Steve laughed, punching Bucky lightly in the shoulder, the non-metallic shoulder.

"Punk!" Laughed Bucky as he rubbed playfully at where Steve had punched, "Truth or dare... Nat!"  
"She's not..."Tony started.  
"Dare!" Natasha answered, quickly cutting Tony off.  
"Go sit on Bruce's chair/sofa thing over there, you gotta be uncomfortable on the floor." Sam dared her, but it wasn't really a dare, more wanting his friend to be comfy, "And don't you sit on the floor, Bruce!" He added, noticing Bruce start to rise out the chair.  
Bruce rolled his eyes and offered Natasha a hand up, which she took and slowly sat next to Bruce, bringing his arm around her as she sank into his side. Apparently, no-one noticed this lack of resistance or the trust she had for Bruce. Except for Tony, he noticed everything.

"Truth or Dare, hmmm, Bucky?" Natasha said slyly, hearing Bruce whisper quietly in her ear:  
"I know you love me but continue to cuddle into me and someone will notice."  
She silently apologised to Bruce and moved slightly further away from him. At this moment two sleepy teens came barreling into the room. Shuri went to her brother who was sat silently in the corner while Peter plopped down in between Natasha and Bruce, who both wrapped an arm around their kid.

FLASHBACK  
"Bruce! Bruce!" Natasha had whispered to her husband.  
"What sweetie?" he had replied.  
"I'm pregnant! Is'nt it great!" Natasha beamed.  
Bruch beamed back, "Yeah, but can we not tell the rest of the team? They don't know we're even married so a baby would be hard to explain."  
"Sure, I'll call Fury and ask if we can be sent on a 'mission' for a year to England or somewhere safe like he did for our wedding." Natasha was practically glowing, "Love you big guy."  
Love you too spider" Bruce replied as he and his wife fell back to sleep with the door firmly locked.  
END FLASHBACK

"Dare," Bucky said after a while.

"I dare you to sit on Steves lap for the rest of the game," Natasha smirked at her husband's great suggestion.

"WHAT! Where's the alcohol! I want to forfeit!" Bucky cried as he jumped up.

"Steve has to drink too as he's involved in the dare!" Natasha added.

"Wha.. fine where's this Asgardian mead," Steve said quickly.

After he and Bucky both drank a glassful it was Bucky's turn to ask, but Sam cut in.

"Steve! Truth or dare!" Sam called out loudly.  
"Umm dare? I guess." He replied tentatively.  
"Do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?" Stark asked with an abnormally wide grin  
"......... Yes..." Steve muttered.  
"I dare you to play twenty questions with us until we figure out your crush!" Wanda yelled out.  
"But I..." Steve tried to say.  
"1. Are they male or female?" Vision asked.  
".........Male......" The Captain muttered, turning beetroot.  
"WHAT!" everyone except Bucky and Tony yelled.  
"2.Have you been pining for each other for the last few months just to get on my nerves?" Stark grinned evilly.  
"...No..." Steve AND BUCKY both said.  
"Wait, do you have a crush on each other, Steve, Bucky?" T'challa asked curiously.  
"I have a crush on bucky but not sure how he feels." Steve said sadly, "James?"  
"Yeah, I've had a crush on you since twelve Punk." Bucky laughed.

"Wait, James?" Clint asked confused.  
"Yeah, that's me." Bucky said, "James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes at your service." He joked.  
"Weird middle name dude!" Clint added.  
Everyone laughed


	2. Natasha and Bruce (Brutasha, the Black Hulk, Hulk widow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Banner is the same age as Natasha.

"Anyway, truth or dare Natasha," Wanda asked her friend.  
"Umm, truth," Natasha replied cautiously.  
"Why do you and Banner over there look so much like Peter?" Wanda quizzed.  
"Umm," Natasha started.  
"Or, why does the kid look so much like both of you. You know, the genius kid with brilliant reflexes."Sam muttered but no-one heard him.  
"Oh, he just thinks we're the best out of all the Avengers and wants to be like us," Bruce replied for his wife who looked gratefully at him.  
"Huh, the little rotter." Tony sniffed but was confused. Last time  _he'd_ answered for Natasha she'd glared at him and given him a black eye. Fun memories.

"You know, this games getting boring, anyone up for never has I ever?" Tony asked his team.  
Everyone nodded, some more reluctant than others, and were all soon sitting on the floor in a circle around a barrel of Asgardian Mead surrounded by beakers (plastic as Bruce was not going to give a load of soon to be drunks glass). The teens were sitting on a large sofa now whispering things that caused the pair to burst into laughter, they weren't participating. The questions were called starting from Tony and going clockwise. Bruce and Natasha were joining in but with non-alcoholic drinks as Natasha was pregnant again - not that anyone knew but still -  and Bruce can't drink. No-one knows about Bruce and Natasha being together.

"Never have I ever slept with someone," Tony said, thinking he would be the only one to drink.  
To his surprise, Clint, Natasha, Banner, T'Challa, Steve and Bucky all drank. This caused a lot of confusion.  
"Banner!" Tony exclaimed, "You!"  
Banned buried his face in his hands and turned red as the rest of the team stared at him, bug-eyed.  
"Who!" Tony shouted, the Asgardian Mead having an immediate effect.  
"I..I... Never mind, I don't wanna tell a man who invited a terrorist to his house anything personal," Bruce quipped back, causing Tony to groan, "Next question?"

"My go!" Clint was practically jumping," Never have I ever, kissed someone when not on a mission. That rules out Natasha as she only kisses to keep her cover-up." Clint smirked  
Natasha smirked as she, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Tony, Bucky and Steve all drank.  
Say that again Cupid?" She asked a speechless Clint.  
"Who!" asked Tony, "Who kissed Natasha and Bruce? I know Wanda kissed Vision as they're dating, and Steve and Bucky probably kissed given what I've seen earlier", but who kissed Natasha and Bruce?"  
"You'll never know! But if you excuse us, the children need to go to bed before you guys get too drunk." Bruce said standing and was closely followed by Natasha.

Steve and Bucky blushed at being called out and Vision and Wanda laughed but Natasha and Bruce smirked.  
"Come back 'Tasha, I think I wanna play Truth or Dare again now I'm rather drunk," Tony laughed, clearly drunk. Now that Natasha thought about it, everyone was so drunk she doubted they would remember in the morning.

"Fine, come on Brucie." Natasha sighed as she joined the circle of Avengers again, wrapping a sleeping Peter in a blanket on her way past.

"I got one for ''Tasha'," Bucky smirked evilly, yet clearly drunk.

"Shoot, I choose dare," Natasha said boredly.

"Swap to Vodka for the rest of the game, you're alcohol tolerance is the highest out of all of ours." Bucky dared. Natasha paled.

"I... I... I can't," She stuttered. This shocked the team who had never heard Natasha's vulnerable side.

"Why?" Leered Tony, "Scared?"

"No, no I..." Natasha stumbled.

"You're just weak." Tony declared. Natasha glared at him, before sobbing and racing off in tears to her room.

"Miss Romanoff has locked her door and wished to be left alone sir," FRIDAY said. Bruce sighed and stood up.

"Oi! She said she wants to be left alone!" Clint yelled, protective of his partner.

Bruce ignored him and continued to walk after Natasha.

"He's gonna get killed," Tony murmured, "FRIDAY, pull up the camera's in Natasha's room, I want to see her reaction when Bruce tries to enter her locked room."

A holoscreen appeared in front of Tony and the Avengers gathered round to see. They watched.

The screen showed Natasha sitting on her bed silently sobbing. This continued for a few moments before Natasha's bookshelf slid silently over shocking the team. A path opened up and Tony frowned as Bruce walked towards Natasha.

"Hey 'Tash. Mind if I come in?" He asked calmly. Natasha looked up and seeing Bruce gave a loud sniff and raced over to him. Bruce wrapped his strong arms around the now weeping Natasha and led him over to sit on her bed. "You really good sweetie?" 

Sweetie. That came as a surprise to the team.

Silence. Then, "I guess not. Barns just said something that reminded me of the Red Room." She admitted.

The team watched as Bruce pulled Natasha closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head. Natasha snuggled into Bruce and the team watched, shocked, as the pair fell asleep on each other. But they won't remember that when they wake with a hangover, only Bruce and \Natasha will know and they sure as hell 'aint telling!

 

 


End file.
